Project 2 (Project Leader: Joanne Weinberg) will test the hypotheses that prenatal ethanol exposure in fetal rats alters neuroimmunological functions through fetal programming of the hypothalamic-pituitaryadrenocortical (HPA) axis and that the cellular mechanism by which such i.mmunological effects occur is epigenetic modification of HPA-related gene expression.